


Clarity

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, ambulance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter needs grounding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> I watched too many films where Ian Bohen cried in them soo this happened and i'm sorry

“I'm past redemption, god wont forgive me... It is too late.” Peter sobbed his hands tightening to fists in his jeans. Stiles kneeled down in front of the broken man. He had never seen him this way, never thought he would ever see him this way. But the drugs were having a negative effect on him, with Cora lay there unconscious and dying the man just broke down. Stiles rested his hands on Peter's knees , unclenching his hands and entangling their fingers together.

 

“Look at me , what do you see?” Stiles asked unsure of how to bring the man back, to ground him. The last time he did this it was with Scott and Scott was his brother he knew what to say, Peter , he was the wolf who went a killing spree and offered him the bite. He knew nothing about him. Only wished he did.

 

“Beauty and innocence and hope” Peter replied, tear drops falling off his long eyelashes. The small sobs that escaped the man's throat tore apart at Stiles' soul.

 

“Do you know what lives in the darkness?” Stiles could feel the man's grip tightening. He was meaning the light at the end of the tunnel but Peter didn’t seem to be getting that message.

  
“Monsters. I am the monster.”

 

“Remember how it use to be? It's never to late to turn back. Never. ” Stiles spoke as if from experience.

 

“What if your wrong?” The older wolf had never sounded in such despair. His thumb stroked Stiles hand underneath his.

 

“What if I’m right?” Stiles asked desperately ,his hands framing Peter's face forcing the man to only look at him. He didn’t expect the older Hale to close the gap between them.

 

He always thought that kissing Peter would be rough and bruising with no feeling just the intent of sex or an ulterior motive. Yet it was nothing like that. It was soft and pure and loving. Stiles could get lost in a kiss like that. Apparently it brought Peter back though, Stiles could feel the smirk against his lips and he expected that to be the end of it, for Peter to insult him and say it was all an act. But Peter pulled the boy into a hug letting Stiles sit on his knee as he snuggled into his neck and purred(or at least that was what it felt like). They stayed in that position until Isaac came.  


End file.
